Beta Pirates
The Beta pirates is a famous east blue crew. It used to be called the 'Reck pirates' it was because the captain wanted to make money by tricking people into believing he was not a pirate. He sooned returned to being captain, calling it the Beta pirates. They are the first antagonists of One piece Legacy. They are also major recurring characters in the series. Jolly Roger It is a mocking skeleton. Fitting for Reck being a fake. Members Beta is the real captain, with Reck being the first mate. They have 4 members who are part of 'Alpha squad' and their is 40 members in total. Beta_mug.jpg|Beta Reck_mug.jpg|Reck Crew's power It can be presumed they are strong. Beta has been able to defeat multiple pirate crews, and was able to dodge an attack from Tack. His first mate was able to gain a bounty of 9 million . They were one of the most poweful and feared crews in the east blue. Despite all this, they were defeated by Tack with ease. Best said about the Beta pirates, is while compared to strong opponents, they are weak. Compared to above average people, they are a true threat. The entire crew was able to defeat 60 marines to 40 pirates and not lose one member at all, Albeit Beta, Reck, and even the Alpha squad did most of the work, this is still impressive. They were however, still defeated with ease by the leader of the marines, Brog Crew history The crew was created when Beta found Reck at a bar fighting for scotch, the alpha squad fighting a dojo for their sign, and his other men for different reasons. They wanted to have Beta become the king of the pirates, but they forgot that dream when a pirate crushed them all. Begin the dream arc Beta and his crew were crushed by a famous pirate crew. That chaned Beta to be far more cruel, so he won't lose another dream. Beta and 4 of his men were pretending to be a group called 'Alpha squad' that protected towns from pirates. In reality, they were members of one of the crew, with the leader being the true captain. When they were to destroy an entire town to improve the reputation of the Reck pirates and the Alpha squad, Tack defeated them. Beta hired a female mercenary to kill Tack, but when watching the fights, he decided to become the king of pirates again. Yatara chaos arc The Beta pirates docked, being attacked by 60 marines sent by The 2nd in command of the branch. Despite the greater numbers, the Beta pirates won the fight, without killing any marines to their surprise. However, The leader of the marine branch came and defeated them all with ease. Dream Beta wants to become king of the pirates. He forgot his dream when he was crushed, but returned it when he decided to have a dream to become strong. Bounty 9 Million For attacking many marines and towns. Category:Pirate Crew Category:East Blue Characters Category:Nobody700 Category:Beta Pirate